


Tweek 被迫心動的記事之一

by reader3310



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 真的是被迫心動，很冷ㄟ
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 3





	Tweek 被迫心動的記事之一

南方公園的天氣逐漸轉涼，乾冷的天氣讓許多人戴起了手套防凍傷，Craig 也不例外。他今天帶著深藍色的手套，兩邊各縫上了一個火箭的圖案，不顯眼但足以讓小小太空迷的Craig在心中偷樂著好多天。早早吃完早餐，在妹妹半調侃半認真地「快點讓我抱姪子啦！」的要求聲之中（當然免不了回敬兩根中指和語尾上飄的「閉嘴啦！」）踏上前往Tweek家的路程。不過其實也不用走太遠，計算著步伐，Craig想著，大概路口就能看到人了。

果然，還沒走到路口他就看見前面有個綠色的東西像炮彈一樣衝過來。

「你、你今天怎麼這麼晚是在路上被政府抓去人體改造了還是要打仗了阿阿阿阿啊我好緊張啊。」Tweek Tweek用他微帶驚慌的軟嚅語氣再一次征服他男友的心，一如每個早晨。

「Babe，沒事。」Craig安撫道：「只是比較晚起而已，畢竟天氣變冷了……你怎麼還穿得那麼單薄。」

「我不知道、我太害怕了、」Tweek緊抓著胸口，「我好怕遲到了，所以就抓著書包衝出門了、但、但我有帶我的熱咖啡。」

但Craig並不太擔心，他看向Tweek手上抓著那個快要被扯斷的後背包肩帶，就意識到叔叔和阿姨早就為他們這個時不時驚慌而忘記帶東西的兒子做了二手準備，所以當Tweek打開他一路抓過來的書包，看見裡面放著一件外套上面寫著：Tweek，爸爸愛你，和一大壺保溫杯上面貼著：Tweek，媽媽愛你時，他並不很意外。

當然，Craig在外套的口袋裡掏出了兩個烘焙用手套，天知道他們到底是怎麼把東西塞進去的。

已經對朋友的父母徹底絕望的Craig在Tweek小小聲地說著：「手套、咖啡壺、滑倒」的同時，快速的將烘培用手套塞回對方的書包，並誘哄對方穿上特意準備的外套，拉著他的手上了校車。

下午的遊樂場充滿著孩子的嘻笑聲，Craig看見Tweek的時候他正在小土丘旁邊捧著他的咖啡壺猛灌咖啡，一如往常。

但真正靠近的時候才發現Tweek一直再偷偷抓著他的手背，他的雙手被凍得通紅，卻還是沒發現似的讓兩雙手暴露在冷空氣中。Craig皺著眉頭抓住Tweek的手，放在掌心上捧著，似乎在想甚麼似的眉頭越皺越緊，最後直接將其中一隻手上的手套套在Tweek的手上。  
「戴著。」  
「那你另一隻手怎麼辦？」  
「我用一個吻跟你交換另一隻空的手。」Craig在Tweek的臉頰旁偷親了一下，「這樣我們就都暖啦。」


End file.
